


Glory

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Gladio is desperate, Glory Hole, M/M, No Beta We Die as Men, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've been on the road for weeks and Gladio is in desperate need for some alone time and release. He finds it in a strip club, but not in the way he was searching for.





	Glory

 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but familiarity breeds contempt. Wasn’t that how the saying goes? Whomever said it must have also spent the over a month on the road with the same group of people. Not that they disliked each other. Quite the contrary. They trusted one another with their lives, especially when it came to their duty or Noct’s protection.

But Six save them, if they had to spend one more night crammed in the same stinky tent or roach infested hotel with absolutely minimal privacy or downtime someone was going to end up with an elbow to the ribs or worse.

Noctis was more sluggish than usual in the mornings. Channeling his inner barnacle with all the effort it took to remove him from his sleeping bag.

More often than not one would notice Ignis flaring his nostrils and counting to ten every time someone handed him another shirt to mend or left a wet towel on the camper floor.

Whenever they managed to stop at a safe gas station or outpost for any amount of time, Prompto would usually wander off on his own to take pictures or go for a jog. At least he had his outlets, keeping him saner than the rest of them. …

Gladio… was horny. Like, hasn’t-been-this-bad-since-puberty horny. With all the battles they’d been in, his testosterone levels were at an all-time high, making him even more hostile when he couldn’t find a private moment to work anything out. He’d managed a few sparse moments in the camper shower, but that was a week ago and he was fit to burst.

Noct being extra lazy, Ignis being at his wits end, and Gladio needing ten fucking minutes alone, something was going to give. It finally did when they found out that the repairs on the Regalia would take a day more than anticipated and they’d have to stay in the Leville an extra night. Which wouldn’t normally be so bad if they were in the suite, but they’d been sharing one of the smaller two-bed rooms to save gil.

Gladio itched with pent up frustration as Ignis ended the call with the mechanic and tossed the phone onto the counter before signing deeply himself.  Gladio chewed the inside of his lip before asking, “Hey, Ig. You and Noct hanging out in the hotel room tonight?”

Ignis took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been a hell of a week and it was showing. “Yes, I suppose so. Maybe I’ll order some food in lieu of cooking and get some sleep. Prompto, what are your plans?”

Prompto barely looked up from his phone, shrugging. “I don’t know, maybe wander around the city. People watch. Take some photos. What about you, Noct?”

The Prince hummed to himself as he browsed the guide channel on the TV. “I might just crash too.”

Gladio was already sliding his boots on. “Mind if I head out for a few hours? I’m going a little stir crazy.”

Ignis yawned. “Fine by me. Just keep your phone on you if anything comes up.”

~

It didn’t take long before Gladio found himself sitting at the back bar of one of the many strip clubs in Lestallum. Being Tuesday evening, they had the B-Team working the floor and pole. Slightly rounder edges and not quite as acrobatic as he’d seen on one of the big business nights, but the platinum haired girl with double D’s on stage was stirring his interest well enough. They had some private booths in the back where you’d put gil in the slot for a more private show following the striptease if one desired. The girl only had mirrors on her end, leaving the viewer free to take care of things however they needed to.

It was honestly a little seedy, but it was what Gladio needed. If that wasn’t enough there was still the chance of a random hookup with his dating app, but he preferred to avoid the possibility that someone would recognize him as the Prince’s Shield. That was all he needed. Despite his disguise of his old baseball cap and gray workout sweatshirt, his tattoos would be too much of a give-away.

The girl on stage finished and headed back to the private booths in the back, trailed by the applause of the scant few customers in the bar that evening.

Gladio finished his beer and headed over too.

There were three booths with lights above them indicating occupancy. The middle and left one had red while the right one glowed green, so he went in right and locked the door behind him. The room smelled of cleaner and lube, though he imagined it was better than alternatives.

He sat down on the folding chair and slid a fifty into the slot, lifting the opaque partition between him and the blonde from earlier. Picking up the gil and tucking it in the garter on her pale thigh, she pushed the intercom button. “Oh, that’s very generous of you Honey. What sort of show would you like this evening. The other two were cheap so you get to call it.”

Gladio pushed his end of the intercom, dipping his voice down an octave. “Surprise me.”

“You got it, Love. Just tap on the glass if you see something you like.” Standing back she removed the feather boa she had draped around her neck and set it aside. Behind her was a shelf of toys. Riding crops, vibrators, clamps, candles, and dildos of various sizes. She ran her fingers along the wall until she came to a purple one that was about Gladio’s dimensions and he tapped the glass. “Good choice,” she said before taking it off the shelf and running it down her collar bone and between her heavy breasts.

Gladio leaned back in his chair and unzipped his pants. He still felt a little sleazy about the setting, but this was working well enough to take the edge off. He palmed himself through his dark boxers and slid the elastic down for better access.

The woman slid her own fingers down the front of her own lace panties and began pleasuring herself as she lightly serviced the tip of the toy with her tongue.

A loud moan echoed from what sounded like the far-left stall. Gladio smirked to himself, if someone was approaching orgasm that fast they must have been on a tighter hair trigger than he was. The show had barely started.

It was then that another noise joined the fray.

Gladio paused his own administrations and listened. It took about ten seconds before he heard it again. He’d heard it many times in porn and in person before their little road trip started. The unmistakable gagging wet sound of someone giving serious head.

It was only then that Gladio noticed the disk of plastic on the wall to his left. It was about hip high and as wide as his hand with a tiny swing hinge on the bottom. Gladio had never seen one in person, but what he was looking at was unmistakable.

A glory-hole. Or the cover to one anyway.

Despite the mild disgust that washed over him, his cock gave an unexpected twitch at the thought. It wasn’t the fact that it was most likely a guy on the other end of the wall (Gladio had never dated a man, but experiments were had during his time training with the Glaives and he wasn’t against it), but it was just the lewdness of the whole thing that twisted his stomach.

Then again, he did just pay a woman to fuck herself on a toy in front of him, so who the hell was he to judge?

Trying and failing to ignore the sounds to his left, he tried to focus on the blonde in front of him as she stuck the suction cup of the toy to the floor and lubed it up. She played with it teasingly, giving Gladio every bit of theatrics he paid for as the rooms to his left suddenly went quiet. There was some slight rustling and the faint metal clink of what might have been a belt buckle, but then silence.

Gladio ignored the provided pump bottle of lube on the shelf and opted to lick his own palm and slide his hand down his member old school as the girl lowered herself down to the tip of the toy, teasing the head. Gladio did the same to himself and tried to live vicariously through the purple silicone in front of him.

Turning his attention back to the show, Gladio thought he was finally alone when there was a light tap on the plastic glory hole door.

Swallowing hard, Gladio held his breath, unsure if he’d heard correctly. But then the tap came again. His dick twitched in his hand in betrayal of his moral compass.

It had been some time since he’d gotten a good blowjob and from what he’d heard earlier whomever was in the booth next to him was good at it.

Licking his lips he glanced at the stripper again, who was now sliding down the silicone length, giving him her best performance that it felt good, despite the fact that she’d just started. He appreciated her effort, he really did, but suddenly the show before him had begun to lose its luster.

When nails scraped lightly against the wall on the other side of the door, Gladio’s resolve evaporated.

Standing up, he slid his pants down to his thighs and tapped at the wall with a knuckle before sliding the flap of the glory hole aside. Two fingers tapped the ridge of the opening eagerly before Gladio stroked himself to full hardness and slid through the opening. Gods what was he doing? This was so wrong. There was still time to back out. This was so woefully unbecoming of someone in his positi- _Ohhhhhhh fuck!_

His thoughts were dashed aside as a hot warmth wrapped around his length. Gasping at the sudden sensation, he hiked up his sweatshirt and pushed further in. The wet ecstasy enveloped him further and adding a hand where his (or her?) lips couldn’t reach.

Stripper completely forgotten, Gladio scraped his nails hard against the red painted sheetrock of the wall. Gods he wished he had something to grab on to.

Maybe it was the fact that it was so wrong. Maybe it was all the pent-up hormones. Maybe whomever was on the other side was just really good at what they did. Whatever the reason, the whole scene had Gladio careening toward the edge at record speed.

Pushing harder into the opening in a vain attempt for more, Gladio bunched the collar of his hoodie into his mouth to muffle his moans. He could feel the head of his cock pressing repeatedly against the back of the recipient’s throat before going just a bit further.

The stranger backed away with a wet gag for an instant before catching their breath and returning, twisting their hand around his shaft while focusing the oral attention on the head.

He moaned a ‘yes’ into the cotton of his hoodie as his toes curled in his boots and his eyes rolled back in his head. An almost painful tightness built in his lower abs before the coil snapped violently. He managed a light tap on the wall as a warning before his back arched and his came… and came…

The stranger didn’t back away in the least, tightening their lips so they caught everything and bobbed their head almost to the point of overstimulation before backing away.

Gladio withdrew, flopping down onto the folding chair as he caught his breath. He couldn’t see anything from his vantage point through the hole other than the blur off movement. He heard the sound of fabric shuffling, footsteps, and the door in the other room open and close again.

Waiting for a moment to regain stability, he briefly glanced at the stripper who had switched positions and seemed to be enjoying herself plenty. Or at least she made it look that way.

Leaving her to her own devices, he buckled himself up and waited another moment to give the stranger time to make themselves scarce or at least lose themselves in the crowd. While he waited he fixed himself up and tried to hide the wet spot in the part of his hoodie he was biting before exiting back into the scant crowd of the strip club.

~

Grabbing himself a bottle of water on the way out, Prompto exited the back door of the strip club and down the narrow, garbage strewn alley back to the Leville. His throat was a bit sore as was his jaw, but his frustrations for the week had been vented.

He wondered if Noct was still awake to play him in a game of Kings Knight before bed.

 

X~X~X

Well, I’ve been on hiatus forever and this was click-clacking around my head for months. Hope you all enjoyed anon Promptio action.

Please comment if you can. Feedback is the #1 motivator for fic writers to do more.


End file.
